


Tattoo

by jarebear20



Series: The Blessed Unrest [4]
Category: Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been dating for awhile now, but there are still things Ally doesn’t know about Soryu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

The first time Ally saw the tattoo, it was when she was tending to his arm after the attack in the restaurant. She was distracted, all too aware of the warmth of his skin and how built he was underneath that grey suit he favored. Taking a breath in a vain attempt to focus on the task at hand, her eyes fell upon the line of ink. It was thin and black, skirting the edge of where shoulder met back. From where she sat she could see that the design stretched across most of Soryu’s back, but just to what extent she could not figure out.

But she wanted to.

It surprised her just how much she wanted to see the full extent of his tattoo. What was the design? How far did it go? There were so many questions she had in regards to the mobster, but suddenly these were at the forefront of her mind.

“—finished?”

“Hmm?” Ally blinked, her train of thought finally returning to the present to see Soryu staring at her expectantly. She realized that was still holding on to the bandage, despite it being pressed firmly against his skin. “Oh! Yes, I’m finished.”

To her great disappointment, the moment the words left her mouth, Soryu was shrugging back into his crisp blue shirt. Without so much as a glance in her direction, he went to his office, the firm click of the door closing effectively preventing her from giving voice to whatever words she might have had for him.

After that, there wasn’t much opportunity to ogle his back. Even after confessing their love to each other, most of their day-to-day interactions involved him fully clothed. And when he wasn’t, it usually meant that she had her back against some solid surface and he was about to fuck her brains out. Not exactly the time to check out the tattoo on her boyfriend’s back.

Despite the ridiculousness of it all, Ally was really starting to get annoyed that there was this one obvious thing about Soryu she didn’t know about. She’d seen so many sides to the man, from being enthralled with a good detective story to wanting to be spoiled while sick with the flu. To have something as simple as his back being the part she had yet to discover was maddening.

The idea of just outright asking him had occurred to her, but right as she worked up the courage to do so, he would do something unexpected, like leaning in for a long kiss or saying something that would send a blush racing across her cheeks. If she didn’t know any better, she’d swear he was doing it on purpose. But how could he know?

Her chance to sate her curiosity finally came early one evening in Soryu’s suite at Tres Spades. She had just finished her shift, and was bloody exhausted, but Baba’s confirmation that Soryu was staying at the hotel was enough to have her dragging her aching feet up to the fifty-second floor.

Soryu was slipping off his grey jacket as she entered the room. The fact that he was grimacing as he did so had the smile she wore quickly transforming into a worried frown. “Soryu? What happened?”

He glanced at her as he dropped the jacket on a chair and began unbuttoning his shirt. “It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” she said, crossing her arms.

He paused in his task, released a sigh. “There was a disagreement with yakuza trying to take control in one of our neighborhoods. A few got hits in.”

Like it always did when she was reminded of the dangerous life her boyfriend led, Ally’s heart throbbed painfully. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No,” he said shortly, not meeting her gaze. “I’m going to take a shower.”

She didn’t try and stop him as he headed for the bathroom, knowing there was little chance of him allowing her to tend to what injuries he might have received in the row. He was remarkably stubborn about showing her his weaknesses, even after all of this time. Hearing the sound of water running, she moved to the chair where he’d left his jacket, intending to hang it up to prevent too many wrinkles from forming. But then she felt the warmth of him that still clung to the jacket, and felt something stir inside of her.

“Feck it,” she muttered. Stubborn or not, she wanted to be with him. Dropping the jacket right back in the chair, she headed straight for the bathroom.

The room was filled with steam and the sound of water pounding against tile. Through the haze, she could make out Soryu ducked under the spray of the showerhead, his hands planted firmly on the wall in front of him. Her breath hitched, realizing that she now had an unobstructed view of his back. As badly as her desire to take care of him was, her curiosity got the better of her and she took in the sight of his back.

The tattoo that had been the cause of many a frustrated thought was that of a dragon, and spanned at least three-quarters of his back. Starting with the head at the right shoulder blade, each thin, black line curved beautifully, following the lines of Soryu’s back in such a way that it made it seem like the tattoo was more of a birthmark than what it truly was. She could not see where the tail was, and assumed that it ended just past the curve of his hip.

She’d have spent hours staring, fascinated with how it moved when he inhaled or exhaled, but the realization that the coloring she was seeing along his ribcage was bruised flesh rather than tattoo ink was a stark reminder of what she was doing in the bathroom. Amazed that he had yet to acknowledge her presence, she slipped under the spray—still fully clothed—and wrapped her arms around Soryu’s waist.

He jumped in surprise, but relaxed slightly as she gently rubbed circles into his stomach. “What are you doing?” he asked, his voice barely heard over the rushing water.

“I love you,” she said, pressing her lips to the nape of his neck. “And I know that I can’t always help you in the way that I want to. Will you let me help in the way I know how?”

Pressed against him as she was, she could feel his sigh. She thought he was going to refuse, was preparing for the disappointment that would inevitably shoot through her. But then she saw him nod.

Heart pounding, she pressed another kiss to his neck. “A ghrá,” she murmured, falling back on her native Irish. “My love. My strong protector.”

As she spoke, she began to pepper his back with kisses, following the curve of his tattoo. Lower and lower she went, telling Soryu just how much she loved him. Under her ministrations, she could feel Soryu shaking, but she couldn’t force herself to stop. When she reached the base of his spine, she swiped her tongue across his skin, enjoying the way his muscles quivered. 

But she wasn’t finished just yet. Dropping to her knees, she ran her tongue along the underside of the dragon’s tail, following it slowly across Soryu’s hip. She moved until she was in front of him, and had a clear view of just how much she was affecting him. She kissed the tip of the tail, which ended just above a thatch of black hair. She pressed her face against his stomach.

“Mo chuid den tsaol. You are my everything.”

Something in him must have snapped, because she suddenly found herself being yanked up and pressed against one of the shower walls, Soryu’s mouth firm against hers. Ally gasped, her mind going blissfully blank as his tongue plundered her mouth. Her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders and he lifted her, a firm thigh slipping between her legs to press against her center.

“Soryu,” she moaned, grinding herself against him. She looked down at him to find that his eyes had blown wide, the normally stormy grey now a thin ring around black. The knowledge that she had done that to him simply by her words and touch him was intoxicating, and she leaned down to nip at his bottom lip.

“I need you,” he groaned, his hands pushing past her soaked uniform to tug at her panties. He sunk a finger inside her warm, wet heat and then another, causing her head fell back against tile.

“God, you have me” she ground out, her hips thrusting desperately against his fingers. “All of me. Please, Soryu, don’t make me wait.”

If this had been like any other time they’d come together, he’d have teased her mercilessly, making her sob his name in mindless need. But her actions had a greater effect on him than she’d intended, making him lose himself to desire.

His fingers left her, and then he was ripping her panties off, tossing them somewhere behind him. Ally was lifted higher as he angled himself before entering her in one solid thrust. She cried out, her voice getting caught in her throat when he pulled out, only to slam right back into her with a snap of his hips.

Soryu set a punishing pace, pressing into her with a force that bordered on savagery. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she met him stroke for stroke, her breath coming out in short gasps. She raked her nails down his back, the coil inside of her winding tighter and tighter. It only spurred him on, one of his hands reaching between them to rub at the bundle of nerves that had her legs clamping tighter to him.

She was babbling, a mixture of broken Irish, Japanese, and English. He didn’t relent, continuing to push her until she shattered, screaming his name. Her release, the way she said his name, was enough to send him over the edge, and he emptied into her with a shout.

They stayed like that for several moments after, the water sliding down their bodies cool to the touch. God, she didn’t want to think about all the water that they must have wasted. Praying that her legs would be strong enough to hold her up, she slid off of him.

“I admit,” she said after a beat. “When I came up to see you, this was not how I’d planned on greeting you.”

Head resting on her shoulder, Soryu laughed. “I didn’t think you attack me in the shower either.”

“Oh you!” She batted him on the shoulder. That only had him laughing harder, and she shoved at him to duck away, embarrassed.

Bending down to pick up her ruined clothes, she turned to see him finally turning off the water. She could see the red lines where she’d scratched him cross over the ink of his tattoo. She’d have apologized, but knew he probably wouldn’t accept it.

Instead, she said, “I like your tattoo.”

He turned, surprised. “Oh?”

“Mmm,” she rose to give him a soft kiss on the lips. “It looks good on you.”

It was amusing to see him blush like that. “You never said anything about it before.”

“That’s because I’ve never seen it fully. You always keep your back hidden.”

“Do I?” he asked, sweeping his wet hair back from his face. “There’s a stigma attached to having one. I guess I was worried you’d have a problem.”

“Silly mobster.” She took one of his hands, pressed it against her cheek. “One of these days it’s going to get through that thick skull of yours that I love every part of you. Even the parts you don’t want me to see.”

He smiled at her, and the sight filled her with such happiness, she couldn’t help smiling back. But when his hand slipped off to take hers, pulling her towards him, the smile fell. “What is it?”

Soryu opened the bathroom door, led her out back into the suite. “I’m doing a lot better, it seems. And I’m not finished with you just yet.”


End file.
